conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaeðann
=Outline= Jaeðann is a personal and experimental a posteriori language. It's an inflecting language and it has initial consonant mutation. The name "Jaeðann" means 'the language' and is the name for the standard language and its orthography. Jaeðann has two romanised orthographies, Cindda and Ëlscríve, both of which have now replaced its original script. Users of Cindda still use the old name Oonaniaidd, meaning 'our language', rather than its official name. =Phonology and Orthography= The Alphabet A B C D Đ E V F G Ng H I J L Ll M N O P R S T Th U W Ë Consonants * Plosives ''' ** b - b ** c - k ** d - d̪ ** ð - ð / d̪ð at the beginning of a word ** v - v ** f - f ** g - g ** ng - ŋ ** h - h ** j - j ** l - l ** ll - ɬ / tɬ at the beginning of a word ** m - m ** n - n ** p - p ** r - ɾ ** s - s / z at the end of a word ** t - tʰ ** th - θ / tθ at the beginning of a word ** w - w Vowels Short Vowels * a - a * e - ɛ, ə in the final syllable. * i - ɪ * o - ɒ * u - ʊ Long Vowels * á - ɑː * é - eː * ë - øː * í - iː * ó - ɔː * ú - uː Phonotactics * Sentences cannot begin with a vowel. Any word that is vowel-initial will have /h/ placed in before it, if it is at the beginning of a sentence. * The only consonants than can be word-final are nasal or voiced. * The only word-initial plosive that can be voiceless is k. * Fricative/plosive clusters are always either both voiceless or voiceless/voiced. =Orthographies= Jaeðann has two modern orthographies: '''cindda (first) and Ëlscríve (rewrite). Ëlscríve is the official orthography of the language however Cindda is used in rural communities and by some language purists. Cindda was the first attempt to transliterate the language from its original script into the Latin alphabet. As the language developed, this original romanised version of the language became outdated as its faults and inconsistencies grew, and so it was decided to develop the new form, Ëlscríve. The Cindda Alphabet A B C D E F G H I L M N O P R S T W Y The written differences of Cindda: * Doubling letters is used to show length, rather than an acute (´). * There is no representation of the schwa found at the end of monosyllabic words. * No representation of h where a sentence begins with a vowel. * Both letters in digraphs are capitalised when capitalisation occurs. * dd - ð * f''' - v * '''ff - f * tt - θ * ll - ɬ * w''' - w and ʊ * '''a - a and ə * i''' - j and ɪ * '''y - ə in monosyllabic words * ŷ''' - øː Example sentences from both orthographies '''"I speak Jaeðann" Cindda: Fii a lefaara Oonaniaidd Ëlscríve: Ví a leváre Jaeðann =Notes= This is all still very much under construction and so is liable to change at any time. Category:Languages